Things you've never seen in Harry Potter
by Claire C. Griffon
Summary: A collection of Drabbles over tings I've always wanted to see happen in Harry Potter, but yet haven't. Topics of intrest include Doing Laundry, The House Elves on Strike, and giving Mrs Noriss a bath
1. Who Knows

This is a colaboration between my friend Tori and I. I hope you enjoy these drabbles. 

**WHO KNOWS?**

"Now, can anyone tell me what you get when you add a bezor to an infusion of wolfsbane, aconite and nettles: Snape asked. No one answered his question. Glaring about the room, he truned his back to them with a swish of his cloak, grumbling something about idiots. 

After class was done, Harry caught up with Hermione and asked, "Why didn't you answer Snape's question? It would've been great to get some points off of him." she mumbled something barely audible. "What? Sorry. Couldn't understand you." 

"I didn't know the answer!" 

-END- 


	2. Oops

**OOPS!**

"Severoity!" Malyfoy shouted out, pointing his wand at Potter. But at the last moment, the boy ducked an attack from Voldemort, leaving his attack to hit the Dark Lord himself. Staring in schock as the Dark Lord was cut in half by his very spell that had been aimed at Potter, other wizards rushed over and lifted him into the air, calling him "The Hero Of the Wizarding World." He was still in shock though. In the FINAL fight between the Deatheaters and the other guys, he had killed his master, saved the Wizarding World and Potter! "Oh, bloody hell," he mumbled. 

-END- 


	3. Spew Strike

**SPEW STRIKE**

****

Walking into the Great Hall, the first thing Hermione noticed was the lack of food on all the tables. Making her way over to her friends, she asked, "Where's breakfast?" 

Ron turned to look at her, anger clear on his face. "Your damn SPEW worked." 

"What?" 

The house elves went on strike," Harry clarified for her. 

-END- 


	4. Dirty Laundry

**DIRTY LAUNDRY**

_This one actually needs a little bit of back story. I was talking to some of my friends the other day, adn we got on the topic of how the students wash their robes. Better yet, IF they wash their robes. This is the story that came out of that conversation._

"I have no clue how to work this thing," Ron declared to Malfoy, their hatred and contempt for each other forgotten in their Quest For Clean Robes. 

"Me either. Generally have house elves to do this sort of stuff for me." 

"And my mom does mine when I'm home." He looked over at Malfoy and asked, "Reckon Harry'd know how to work a washing machine?" 

-END- 


	5. Representation

**Representation**

"Your going down tonight, Potter," Malfoy spart at him in the middle of Potions class. 

"What? Says who?" 

"Me. Dark Lord's comin' tonight to take over the school." 

Picking up the knife he had been using a few minutes previous, he brandished it al Malfoy, saying, "I'm warning you Malfoy. One more word..." 

"Professor!" he called out, "Potter's not letting me represent the Dark Lord!" 

-END- 


	6. Bathtime

**BATH TIME**

Another loud meow from Mrs. Norris made the two girls cring in fear. "If she keeps this up, Filtch will be here in no time!" 

"He already is," said a voice from behind them. Fearfully, the two girls turned around, allowing a sopping wet cat to escape from their hands. "What were you doing with my cat?" 

"Ummm...giving her a bath?" one said brightly. 

"In Moaning Myrtle's toilet?" 

-END- 


	7. Broomstick Cleaning

**BROOMSTICK CLEANING**

"Nice game today guys," Wood told his team as they exited the locker room and made their way back to the castle through the rain. When the last footsteps had faded away, the brooms started to shake. Suddenly, they all jumped at the same time and hands and legs appeared. They all grabbed buckets fom the floor and filled them with water from alarge stone basinat theback of the room to wash away the mud from the game. Right as they finished, heavy footfalls signaled the return of one of the players. Quickly, the brooms returned to their previous positions, hands and arms now gone. 

"Something wrong Harry?" Ron asked from the door as Harry looked all around. 

"No, nothing." 

"Then what are you doing here?" 

"Just looking for something quick." As the two exited the room once again, Harry said, "You know, I could've sworn that I heard music coming from in here..." 

-END- 


End file.
